


DANNY PHANTOM HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: HALLOWEEEEEEEN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: Danny has Elle as his little sister now, and it's time forher first halloween.





	DANNY PHANTOM HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Over Amity Park the moon was full, the stars were out and a certain black and white figure streaked across the sky like a comet.  On this particular night, for some reason he hadn’t listened to his parents explaining, the ectoplasm in the air across all of Amity was highly charged and visibly glowing green.  “Guys, this is real pretty and all, but does anyone know why the air is as green as the Netherworld?”  He clenched his fist and hummed.  “Also I feel stronger…”

“You’re glowing extra bright bro,” Elle laughed as she somersaulted and flipped and looped around in the air.  She looked down at her own gloved hand and shrugged.  “So am I, actually.  Andrew said that Halloween was special for us for some reason.”

“ _ Mom and Dad say that the ectoplasm in the atmosphere of Amity - due to the Fenton Portal and ghost fights - is super charged. _ ”  Jazz’s voice reminded Elle that they even had the Fenton Phones on them, and caused her to spin out of control for a moment.  “ _ Apparently the metaphysical barrier between Earth and the Netherworld is weaker tonight.  With the other world closer to our reality, all the ectoplasm here is getting charged up extra.” _

The Phantoms looked up together and wide smiles spread out over their faces.  Danny pulled out his phone, bouncing on the air.  “Jazz, the moon is green.  The Moon is  _ green _ Jazz!”  He snapped a picture or twelve of it, happy for his vantage point making it easier to get a… better quality picture than most phones would offer.  “The ectoplasm is so thick that the moonlight is filtered over the town.  I gotta show this to tuck, Sam and wes.  They’ll freak.”

Elle cleared her throat and crossed her arms.  “Shouldn’t we be, I dunno, trick or treating right now?  Tucker already got like, a ton of candy just by shifting into his werewolf form by now.”  She grabbed onto her brother’s arm and pulled him toward the Earth.  “I worked  _ hard _ on my costume and it will  _ not _ be wasted because you were ogling the moon more than you do Tucker when you think he’s not looking.”  Danny shot her a betrayed look and Elle finally managed to pull him down to street level.  “Patrol later, doofus.”

Upon reaching a relatively clean spot in the alleyway, Elle shifted back into her human form and landed in a crouch.  She wore purple boots, blue and green striped leggings, a darker green skirt and a pink top with long sleeves that had flowing ends at the wrists.  On the back of her costume were pixie wings reaching three feet out, painted with holographic blue and green paint.  They were the brightest out of all the muted colors in her costume, illuminated by her still present aura.  “What do you think?”

“I think you look awesome!”  Danny transformed back and beamed.  He wore bronze plated, Grecian armor over his chest and knees.  On his back was a spear and a shield ringed by the 88 constellations, baring his DP crest in the center.  The sandals felt the slightest bit strange for a moment but he got over it.  “Where’d you get the idea?”  Together, the Phantoms reached into their respective lairs and drew out bags with matching DPs on them, half as big as them.

“I was reading this really cool comic book about witches who have to save the universe a bunch and deal with regular people problems at the same time, and this is the leader’s outfit.”  She spun in the air before dragging Danny out onto the sidewalk.  “Jazz and Sam helped me make it, now c’mon!  We’re burning moonlight and I  _ will _ use my cuteness to get candy!”  She pulled out the phone that Tucker had made for her and looked over the map of the city that highlighted the houses giving out the best quality candy.  “Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright!  I’m Achilles not Hermes, ya know.”  Danny laughed and ran after her.

* * *

In a clearing of the forest just within Amity’s city limits, Sam sat at the edge of a white chalk circle.  Within the borders of the circle were symbols of death and rebirth, renewed hope and reunion, protection and redemption.  With a thought, her homemade candles were lit and in her hand rested a gem she had taken from the Netherworld.  It was green on the edges and amber orange within.  Her mind cleared and quiet, Sam recited the incantation she had prepared since the beginning of the month.  The ectoplasm in the air shone and swirled into a cloud at the center of the circle, taking a shape that refused to stay one.  It was a sphere, a pyramid, a cube and more made of peridot liquid gas.  From the portal came a sword handle, the pommel a bright green jackolantern.

Violet light wrapped around the handle and yanked it out of the portal and into the circle.  A black and violet figure began to take shape from the mist.  Power flowed from Sam’s body into her gem.  Green and orange light flew out from the stone and filled the dark cloud.  The spirit roared and bellowed his protests, curses and threats of damnation were flung the witch’s way.  She ignored them, charms protecting hr while her spell reached into the spirit’s core and the magick took hold.  Sam reached out with her magick, to all the people in Amity Park, and borrowed from them ideas.  The air shone so brightly that they may have slipped across the veil into the Netherworld without noticing.

The Fright Knight’s wails of fury faded and a new sound, the song of his core, filled the air.  His form came apart, a nebulous black and violet that flickered and orbited a brightly glowing green.  The thoughts and feelings of Amity Park, large enough to hose those from people of countless cultures world wide, reshaped the spirit.  It shrunk and expanded as the traditions of the harvest festival and days of honoring the dead made him anew again.  A flash of silvery white light, a bang like thunder, and all of the ectoplasm within a mile lost its charge.

“Young witch, are you done?”  Called a familiar voice.  When Sam was able to see again, the Fright Knight was gone.  In his place, standing a foot above the circle, was a spirit with obsidian skin, eyes a glowing orange and black hair that reached down his back, dotted with silvery stars.  He wore black boots, dark pants, a dark green shirt easily mistaken for black in the wrong lighting.  When Sam stood up and drew her ecto pistol, he chuckled.

“That depends on you, Fright Knight.”  Sam wasn’t expecting a warm laugh from the spirit.

“I am not the Fright Knight that you knew, witch Sam.”  As the spirit spoke, his pants gained an orange vine style to them and green skulls dotted his shirt.  “I am now Hikalma, the Harvester.”  Orange flame covered his hand and spread over the chalk lines, erasing them and breaking the circle that bound him.  “Make no mistake, young witch, I am still a great terror to fear, and the spirit thereof.”  Pressure washed over Sam’s charms and she held her finger over the trigger.  “However, I am grateful to you for freeing me of the path of injustice and malice.  Pariah had bound me to his will.  Now, I serve the new king and a just way.”

“There’s a new king?”  Sam felt her pulse kick into overdrive, and aimed at the spirit’s core, the gem in her palm burning with light.  “Who is he and why didn't Clockwork tell us anything about this?”

Hikalma laughed and shook his head.  He grabbed his sword, the blade flaring up with light before bending into a crescent moon shape.  The scythe sword in his hand, Hikalma backed into the portal Sam summoned him through.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  He stepped through and the portal collapsed on itself.

* * *

 

After grabbing their third round of candy bars, elle and Danny met up with Tucker, who planted a kiss on his flustered boyfriend’s lips.  In response to the stammers that could only be asking one thing, he shrugged.  “You look good in that Achilles outfit.”  Tucker wrapped an arm around danny’s shoulders and countered the candy in his bag.  “You guys just started, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, love puppy, and I’d like to get more free candy before the night’s through.”  Elle hovered for a moment and then sailed on ahead of them to the next doorstep.  Tucker laughed and dragged Danny along with him to catch up.

 

In a lair far from earth, an orange light flared and a spell that hadn’t been recited in centuries was spoken.

 

Opn their fifth house with Tucker, Danny and Elle doubled over, fog spilling from their mouths so thick that it covered the street.  “Something… Something happened!”  Danny cried out, looking up.  The moon, green and full, gained orange outlines of a jackolantern mouth and eyes.  The Phantom fog shimmered green and humanoid shapes came out of it, left and right.  The ghosts surrounding them inspired the siblings to transform and get back to the back with each other and Tucker, how had drawn an ectopistol.

“I’ll take the ones on the right, you get the left.”  Elle charged up a plasma bolt and growled.  “No one itnerrupts my first halloween and gets away with it!”

“Wait!”  Danny held a hand on her shoulder.  He looked around with his extra senses and relaxed slowly.  The ghosts around them were looking around, regular people, and hugged the children and teens they seemed to recognize.  “Benevolents, no thre- scratch that.  I thought we sealed you up in a vegetable, Fright?  What are you doing out?”

A familiar voice came from an unfamiliar entity that stepped out of the fog and laughed.  “Well, it  _ is _ my day of the year.”  The man raised a shield, deflecting the blast Danny fired his way.  Then he… dropped to his knee, head bowed at Danny’s feet.  “I offer to you my sincerest apologies, High Prince Phantom.  I ask your forgiveness.  I was blinded by PAriah’s hatred and malice for countless millennia.”  Danny and company stared, not comprehending the information they were getting.  “While that may be a reason for my actions, it is no excuse.  I have released the souls I damned to eternal nightmare and await your judgement, my liege.”

Danny stood there for several moments, shocked and silent.  Finally swallowing down his maelstrom of emotion, danny nodded at a random ghost that was hugging a girl dressed as a bee.  “Are you responsible for this?”

“It was my doing, milord, yes.  It is my duty to see to it that all dead in the Netherworld are able to visit their descendents and tie up loose ends, hopefully making peace until midnight.”  Hikalma gestured to everyone around them.  “My duties have been backed up for far too long.  I once again thank your witch friend, Sam, for using her magick and the thinness of the Veil between my world and the earth to reshape me and break my connection to Pariah.”

Another pause and Danny nodded to himself before summoning his shield.  He tapped it against the spirit’s shoulders and head.  “You are on the path to forgiveness, Fright Knight, but you still need to right your wrongs.”  Danny’s gaze was colder than his ice.  “Go to every soul you’ve driven mad with fear and heal them.”

“As you command, shadow prince.”  Hikalma stood and backed into the fog.  “And I am Fright Knight no more.  My name is Hikalma.” His presence vanished and Danny relaxed into his human form, along with Elle.  Then Danny was yanked backward, familiar lips on his before he could react, causing the teen to go limp.

When Tucker finally broke for air, Danny chuckled and stood upright slowly.  “Wha?”

“You make a badass prince charming.  Tucker pecked his lips again and Elle gagged behind them.


End file.
